


a dildo is not mistletoe

by strawbrrycreme



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Dildos, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, but like its eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/pseuds/strawbrrycreme
Summary: “I would never bottom.”“What?” Juyeon gasped out. The blush on his face rising from his shoulders up to his cheeks. He tried to talk, but all his words got caught in his throat. “What do you mean?”“The note,” Kevin started, walking into the room and handing over the little gift back to the boy on his bed, “I don’t bottom, tried it once and hated it.”“Oh? Oh. Oh my god! I wantyouto fuckme."orKevin gets a dildo for White Elephant and Juyeon begs for some help.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	a dildo is not mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> beta edited by [kim_namjunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Namjunie/pseuds/Kim_Namjunie), [hyun_jinxed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyun_jinxed)  
>  _if you repost my stuff ill break your kneecaps_
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/strawbrrycreme) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/strawbrrycreme)

When Kevin reached the house, the lights were already on outside. Dazzling colors around the trim of the rooftop and on the bushes. It had been just after sunset when he arrived, even though the rest of the boys had been there for a few hours already. He groaned as he turned to reach into the back seat for his expertly wrapped present, ribbon tied on top.

Christmas was always a good time of the year, but he felt underdressed. A red bomber jacket over his dress shirt from work wasn’t exactly holiday cheer. Work was why he was so late, and everyone was waiting, so when he finally rang the doorbell it was only a matter of seconds before he was being teased.

“About time Kevin showed up!” He could hear from the kitchen, a yell loud enough he knew it was meant to be playful. Plus, it was obviously Hyunjae with the way he laughed after it. 

Kevin rolled his eyes giving a huge smile to the boy that came to open the door for him, “What have I missed?”

“Not much,” Jacob laughed, moving to let Kevin through the front door. “We watched The Grinch already and now everybody is just waiting to dig into the pizza we ordered.”

Jacob looked good, he always did. Wearing a very not-ugly-ugly-Christmas-sweater and a necklace of mock Christmas lights around his neck that were flashing colors. Santa hat too, he always went way out with his Christmas looks.

Jacob left Kevin behind in the living room, the boy moving to place his present under the tree. It was beautifully decorated. Juyeon always had a knack for it, the house was always beautiful, even more so when the house had gone to sleep. The tree was faux, but it was nearly impossible to tell. You could, only because the tips were painted white and frosty, but it matched the rest of the room. The tree was wrapped in gold tinsel along with more Christmas lights, gold star stocking hangers on the mantle by the television. Juyeon, Eric, and Hyunjae’s stockings were up in the same place they always were, with no gifts in them just yet.

Eric always did the favor of decorating the walls, usually in gold accents of stars and white snowflakes. He also made sure there was a little train set across the mantle behind the hooks. They were covered in fake snow that matched the snow globes Hyunjae had as well. The three of them really went all out, and they had the biggest house, so Christmas was always on them.

“Kevin!” The voices of nearly a dozen boys waiting for him rang out in the kitchen. Hyunjae was the first to step up for a hug, short but sweet before he returned to whatever he was working on. There was a ton of chatter, which was only to be expected with all of them.

“No more waiting! Kevin, come get a slice of pizza before I starve!” 

“You’re not going to starve,” Haknyeon rolled his eyes, “Stop being so dramatic.” The boy stuck his tongue out in response, handing over a paper plate to Kevin who gladly approached to get some.

The kitchen was rowdy, everyone making their rounds to talk about what they’ve been up to. It wasn’t like they didn’t see each other, more so it was hard to keep up with everyone and everything. Kevin rarely saw Juyeon, Hyunjae, or Eric outside of sporadic texts and group chats. Younghoon had been so busy the past few months he had hardly seen anybody, Chanhee and Changmin had recently been out of the country, and Sangyeon was too busy being a dad to come to boys nights out as often.

But this was why he loved Christmas. There weren’t any distractions to worry about when they were together. Just the friendly traditions of spending time with friends. Kevin always thought they would somehow grow out of these Christmas parties, but he was glad they had yet to get to that point. It was such a warm environment that Kevin cherished and he knew they cherished it too.

“Need any help?” Kevin asked after a piece of pizza, washing his hands in the sink as the boy behind him was working on dessert.

“That would be wonderful, actually,” Juyeon smiled at the boy. He was frosting the last of the Christmas cookies he had made, adding sprinkles and decorations on top, “Can you pull the pie from the oven?”

“Of course!” Kevin slid the mitts on the counter next to the oven over his hands. He opened it and was met with the heat that immediately rushed over him. He quickly pulled the pie out, placing it on the stovetop.

He turned the oven off, breathing in the scent of apples and cinnamon, “Looks perfect, Juyeon. You always make the best deserts.”

“Oh, can you grab me the cookie sheet on the counter too and bring it over? I have to decorate those too.” Kevin nodded quickly moving over to grab the pan. “Wait! Be careful, it’s still-”

Kevin hardly registered what Juyeon was saying before his hands hit the hot metal of the cookie sheet. He immediately let go, a little yelp escaping as he pulled his hand to inspect it. Juyeon was already wiping his hands on his apron before he pulled Kevin’s delicate fingers into his own.

“Fuck, I’m sorry Kev. I should’ve said it was hot before I asked you.”

Kevin couldn’t help but laugh at how sweet Juyeon was being. He was in a crossed patterned red sweater, a pair of reindeer ears on top of fluffy black hair. He was cute like this, focused and manipulating Kevin’s fingers in his hand for longer than he needed to. There wasn’t much to inspect when it didn’t even sting past the initial impact.

“Ju, c’mon. It hardly hurts, I only touched it for a second. I’ll just run it under some water and it’ll be fine. Let’s finish up these cookies, yeah?”

A blush ran across his cheeks, finally letting Kevin’s warm hand go. He turned his head before Kevin could notice, but Kevin did anyway. Juyeon was never exactly sly about his feelings, especially not when he was flustered. Not that Kevin knew why he was flustered in the first place, perhaps just because he blamed himself for getting him hurt.

They finished up the cookies in record time as the other boys finished eating their pizza. The kitchen quickly crowding as people collected plates of pie and sweets to bring into the living room for presents.

White elephant was fun for a few reasons. They played all the normal rules except half of the boys were told to bring gag gifts. Really, a 50/50 chance to get something totally fucking stupid or totally fucking cool. It also made stealing gifts far more fun.

“Alright everybody, pick a number, any number,” Hyunjae mused around the little circle they'd created, one of Eric’s baseball hats with numbers in them to take one by one. 

Kevin reached his hand in, pulling out a little piece of paper with a nine on it, a line underneath to indicate it wasn't a six. That was fun their first year when Chanhee and Sunwoo nearly murdered each other over who got to go later rather than sooner.

“First!” Younghoon called, going to pick up a gift in a bag. It had Santa on the outside and blue tissue paper with sparkled spilling out of the top. He opened it quickly, revealing a high end, but not designer cologne. “Ooh fuck yeah, it smells good too.”

Sangyeon was second, stealing the cologne from Younghoon, who's next gift was a maid outfit, cat ears at all. Younghoon didn’t have a use for the maid outfit. God, he did _not_ need it. He sulked down in his seat about Sangyeon stealing his gift while Sunwoo grabbed an unwrapped present from the tree.

He unwrapped Kevin’s present box, a pair of slippers shaped like loaves of bread. He had bought them with Younghoon in mind, but by the looks of it, Younghoon wouldn’t be getting them. Everyone teased him about it too, because he did seem to think the slippers were amusing even though they were a silly gift.

Chanhee’s unwrapped gift was a candle, his head immediately hitting the palm of his head. “Who the fuck bought the vagina candle?!”

“The _what_?” Jacob asked, nearly choking on his hot chocolate.

“It's a candle that smells like vagina,” Sunwoo snickered, earning him a smack against the back of the head. It was obvious he had purchased it and Chanhee spent the next round plotting revenge.

“I don’t even fucking like vagina,” Kevin could hear Chanhee mumble, Sunwoo not so subtly whispering back _oh baby, I think I would know_. Changmin ended up with bacon soda, something he oddly didn’t despise, Hyunjae with another snow globe that nobody would dare try to steal from him, Jacob with a limited edition figurine that Eric stole from him, eventually ending with him getting socks with Changmin’s face on them.

Kevin picked himself up off the floor, grabbing another gift bag with white tissue paper, a gold theme with stars and glitter. He sat back down in his spot, pulling the paper out and tossing it to the side. There was no hiding his reaction. No fucking way.

The blush was intense, he didn’t even want to pull the contents out of the bag, as he buried his head in his hands. He couldn’t help but giggle as everyone teased him and pressured him into showing them. He shoved his hand in, completely flustered but also laughing his ass off, and pulled out a pink jelly dildo in an unopened package.

The room burst into giggles, knees slapping and claps from about the room. Whoever got this gift sure as hell wanted a reaction and it was a fucking perfect one. The best kind of humor. “Oh, and if that wasn’t enough, we’ve got some strawberry lube too, bitches!”

Juyeon stood up and looked around the room, cheeks pink and smile wide from laughing as hard as he did. He was flushed and giggling as he grabbed a present under the tree to unwrap. A portable speaker, nice too, he seemed happy to get it.

Haknyeon quickly stood up, half skipping his way over to steal Younghoon’s maid outfit.

“Haknyeon, what the fuck?” Chanhee gasps out when he took it, everyone’s face showing the same reaction.

“What? I want it, I think it's cute.”

“Why the fuck do you want a maid outfit?” Sangyeon, choked out as the boy settled back in the circle, placing the cat ears on his head.

“Kevin just got a dildo and you’re asking why I want a maid outfit?” Haknyeon questions everyone, Kevin’s cheeks flaring up again.

Younghoon gladly stole the bread slippers from Sunwoo who ended up with a humidifier, _thank god, his room needs a cleanse_ spilling from Chanhee’s lips. Sunwoo whined and smacked Chanhee’s arm, earning a squeeze to the thigh as a warning before Sangyeon and Hyunjae quickly went to work on popping in The Polar Express.

Juyeon was already on his way to the kitchen to collect mugs for everyone to get hot cocoa. Kevin followed him, if anything for the convenience to not miss any of the movie. He set his dildo goodie bag and jacket on the little island in the kitchen. It would be far too warm with the cocoa for it and with so many people in the house it was toasty regardless. Then, he made his way for the bathroom, did his business, and, when he came back, helped Juyeon carry mugs into the living room.

Kevin situate himself on the couch, knees pulled into his chest to balance his cocoa. The movie had already started but was only playing the beginning credits before Juyeon sat next to Kevin between him and Sangyeon. 

They always watched The Polar Express on Christmas eve, even though it felt silly to do at their age. A Christmas classic and it made everyone happy to sing the hot chocolate song even if sometimes Haknyeon and Eric spilled theirs on the carpet.

Juyeon was pressed against Kevin’s thighs once his hot cocoa was finished, head leaning on his shoulder. Kevin for a while just thought he was comfortable until his hand fell limp with his mug, letting the porcelain hit Kevin’s leg. Thank god it was empty, but Juyeon had definitely fallen asleep.

When the movie was over everyone helped clean up their mugs and gathered their things to leave. Kevin and Juyeon were still sprawled on the couch, many of the boys just waving goodbye to Kev and leaving Juyeon to rest.

He needed sleep, but preferably not on Kevin’s shoulder all night.

Kevin reached over to grab Juyeon’s mug when Hyunjae asked for it, taking them to the kitchen. When he returned he was in his jacket along with Eric and Haknyeon. “Hey, we’re bringing Haknyeon home so can you make sure he gets to bed alright?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I got ‘em.”

When the front door shut Kevin gently leaned over to shake Juyeon’s shoulders. The boy’s eyes fluttered open, a little giggle coming from Kevin as he looked up at him all doe eyed. He fixed Juyeon’s reindeer ears that were half falling off his face when the boy sat up.

“Did everybody go already? How long was I out?”

“Everyone just left, maybe 40 minutes?” Juyeon yawned, grasping onto the fabric of Kevin’s pants as he tried to gain his balance. “You hardly made it through half the movie, Ju. You should get some sleep, I’ll clean up some of the kitchen so you don’t have to before I leave.”

Kevin stood up from the couch and Juyeon rubbed his eyes, trying to see the boy in front of him. He grabbed for his wrist, barely just reaching it, “No, Kev you don’t have to clean the mess! It’s a lot, I don’t want you doing it…”

“It's the least I can do for you, Ju. I won’t do anything crazy, just some tidying, alright?” 

Juyeon just nodded, he couldn’t say no to Kevin. Not when he was so tired and could probably use the help at this point. He pulled himself from the couch and followed Kevin toward the kitchen before disappearing into his bedroom.

He decluttered the kitchen, making sure to rinse out all the mugs and put away the food so it would be good for leftovers. Kevin was always a night owl so it didn’t even phase him how late it was getting. 

He went to grab his present and coat to leave when he noticed a little envelope sticking out of the bag. When he pulled the tissue paper out earlier he hadn’t noticed it, he didn’t even remember receiving it.

Kevin pulled the little envelope out and inspected it. There wasn’t anything special about the outside, just a plain white to hold a purple card. He opened it, reading the basic Merry Christmas before reading the handwriting at the bottom.

_If you want a partner for your toy, I’m free - JuJu_

Kevin didn’t know how to take this. Whether to laugh or blush. This implied so much and yet nothing at all. _Was Juyeon asking to fuck Kevin?_

Kevin pulled the bag off the counter, letter and all inside, and made his way toward Juyeon’s room. A little “come in” was heard on the other side, Kevin pushing the door open and standing in the doorway. Juyeon was scrolling on his phone, lying on his stomach. He turned to sit on the edge of the bed, hands behind him to hold himself up. His ears were still on his head, sweater nice and warm around his shoulder.

“What did ya need, Kev-”

“I would never bottom.”

“What?” Juyeon gasped out. The blush on his face rising from his shoulders up to his cheeks. He tried to talk, but all his words got caught in his throat. “What do you mean?”

“The note,” Kevin started, walking into the room and handing over the little gift back to the boy on his bed, “I don’t bottom, tried it once and hated it.”

“Oh? Oh. Oh my god!”

Juyeon spiraled into babbling before Kevin could even do anything about it. Kevin wasn’t picking up on any of the words he was saying, stuttering and slurring through every syllable while simultaneously talking too fast. 

“Ju, calm down. What are you freaking out about?”

“I…” Juyeon took a gulp, eyes drifting down to the present, knowing damn well exactly what it is. The gift _he_ picked out, hoping it would go to _someone_ good. His eyes dragged up Kevin’s body before meeting eyes with him, a deep breath before blurting out, “I want _you_ to fuck _me._ ”

Kevin felt his lungs give out for a moment, staring back at the doe-eyed boy beneath him. He looked so soft, so small already. Did he plan this? Know Kevin would be the one getting the gift? Was everyone else in on this plan to get Kevin to fuck him? 

“Wait! Not like your- With the toy, I mean…”

“You… want me to fuck you with this?”

Kevin’s voice had dropped in volume, soft and calming. Juyeon simply nodded, closing his eyes and swallowing his fears. Kevin was the best person to receive this gift. He always took care of Juyeon when it was needed, always soft and kind. Kevin looked at him like he could do no wrong. He trusted him.

He thought about it for a moment, weighed the pros and cons of fucking Juyeon senseless with a pink dildo. Weighed that the awkwardness that might exist after their fun would be worth the sounds of Juyeon’s moans filling his room without having to hold back while his roommates were gone.

“Please?” 

The way Juyeon’s voice quivered in need bubbled over the feeling rising in the pit of Kevin’s stomach. The feeling of Juyeon’s eyes locked on his own when he asked, so politely, so needily. Kevin couldn’t say no to him, not like this, and it would definitely be a night to remember if they so chose.

“Get undressed.”

Juyeon blinked for a moment at the command, Kevin immediately moving to the floor to tear open the box. Kevin glanced up at the boy staring at him wide-eyed, “Did you hear me?”

“Oh, you’re being serious!” Juyeon gasped out, immediately moving to unbutton his jeans and shimmy them down his hips. Kevin giggled at him standing up with the dildo and the lube, tossing them both on the bed next to Juyeon’s figure, now naked on the bottom half.

“You know I’m going to have to wash it, right?” Kevin muttered as he leaned over to take Juyeon’s lips in his own.

Juyeon hummed at the feeling of Kevin’s lips against his own, a hand coming to his jaw to pull the kiss deeper and the other grazing against his thigh. He still tasted like hot chocolate, Juyeon mumbling against his lips, “I already did.”

“Hmm?” Kevin pulled away to meet eyes again with Juyeon. The boy was panting lightly, already getting worked up just from the idea of finally getting some kind of relief. “You cleaned it already?”

“Please, don’t ask questions.”

He pulled Kevin back into a kiss, shoving his tongue into the boy’s mouth to meet with his. Kevin let out a small moan, leaning over the boy to slowly lean him back on the bed before pulling away to take in his figure.

“Pretty,” he smiled softly, smacking Juyeon’s thigh gently, “Turn over for me, baby.”

Juyeon’s cock jumped at the pet name, feeling just a bit too intimate for being just friends. He did as told though, always good at listening and taking instruction. His ass was up and exposed, cock half-hard between his legs and only growing with every thought of Kevin’s hands on his body.

He jumped slightly at the feeling of Kevin’s hand on his ass, kneading the soft flesh in his hand. There wasn’t much to play with, but it was enough. Not like Kevin could complain when he didn’t have any ass either.

Kevin let his hands explore Juyeon's body, gently brushing up and down his thighs, occasionally stopping to grab the soft flesh and admire the pretty skin underneath his touch. If they had more time perhaps he would've savored the moment more, but they only had so much time left before Eric and Hyunjae would be coming home.

So he popped open the lube.

It was cold against his fingers, bringing them to his nose to smell as he warmed the gel between his fingers. It smelled good, definitely strawberry. He poked out his tongue, taking some to taste. Not amazing, definitely artificial, but it was good.

Kevin gently placed his finger against Juyeon’s hole, the boy jolting at the feeling. It wasn’t cold anymore, but having someone else touch him was something he hadn’t had in forever. Kevin pressed into the puckered flesh gently, a small noise leaving Juyeon’s throat.

“Hurry up, my fingers are bigger than yours, you aren’t going to hurt me.”

“If you insist,” Kevin hummed gently, pressing his finger into Juyeon’s ass.

He wasn’t too tight, Kevin fingering him slowly at first, the digit quickly gaining momentum. Kevin added more lube to his finger, along with a second, pressing them both in. Juyeon moaned softly to himself, the stretch feeling better when it was someone else doing it, even if their fingers were smaller.

Kevin was always tactical about these things, it seemed. Always starting slow and building up, letting Juyeon’s need build just until he felt like they were going somewhere just to rip it away from him. He scissored him open after thrusting his fingers in roughly, only to slowly add another finger. The stretch burned only a little, all the lube helping immensely with it.

Kevin leaned over, gently pressing his tongue to Juyeon's finger filled hole to test the waters. He choked back a moan, jumping at the feeling at first before Kevin did it again, lapping at the strawberry lube around Juyeon's rim.

The buildup was so much and so little all at once. Juyeon needed his cock touched so badly, bright red and leaking onto his sheets. He needed something more than Kevin's fingers slowly pushing into him, something more than the wet tongue lapping at his sensitive hole.

"Kev, come on."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll fucking come now if you keep it up and then the dildo I bought is _useless._ "

Kevin gently pulled his fingers away, using the back of his hand to wipe the smeared strawberry lube from his lips. He quickly grabbed the toy and the lube bottle, pouring some onto the tip of the toy and smearing it against the jelly until it was slick and the glide was easy in his hands.

Kevin pushed the lubed toy to Juyeon’s hole, pressing in gently. He easily took the tip, letting out a small whine at the feeling. He needed this so bad. Hadn’t been taken care of properly in months, hadn’t gotten a proper release. He just needed to feel _full_ and Kevin was finally giving him that, he didn’t care if it was just a toy.

“ _Please_ , Kevin.”

“What are you so needy for?” Kevin huffed, gently pressing the toy into Juyeon. 

Juyeon let his head drop, a shaky moan falling from his mouth. He had been out of breath since they started. Just the idea of all of this was enough to get him off. Being fucked by his friend, fucked by a toy, having it be _Kevin_ of all people.

He didn’t have a crush on Kevin, didn’t love him like that, but there was always something about Kevin that was so alluring Juyeon wanted to taste. Even for a moment. The way Kevin’s jeans always hugged too tight on his thighs, how his waist was so tiny compared to Juyeon’s hands, how he loved to wear hoodies without shirts underneath when he was comfortable.

“I’m needy because it fucking feels good,” Juyeon whined softly, pushing back against the toy to speed up the process. He pushed his hips back, Kevin’s hand pulling away with him to keep from pushing the dildo in any father. He threw his hand back, grabbing Kevin’s hand and pulling him closer, finally letting it completely fill him. “A-ah fuck--”

“If you’re just going to do it yourself, I can leave you to it then,” Kevin teased, shaking Juyeon’s hand off of his to let go of the toy. He took a step back to look at the sight in front of him, Juyeon on his hands and knees, a hand moving from the toy to stabilize himself to properly look back at Kevin.

All he did was shake his head no, the little bells on the antlers still on his head jingling innocently. “It’ll be better if you do it...”

Kevin sighed gently, moving back to grasp the end of the toy, “Then be good, yeah?”

He slowly pulled the toy out only to push back in, a choked back moan falling from Juyeon’s lips. It was slow, Juyeon’s hips stuttering to hold himself back from fucking himself back. Be good, he would sure as hell try, especially when it felt like this.

Kevin slowly built up the thrusts occasionally stopping with the toy all the way in or pulling all the way out. It was fascinating truly, the way Juyeon’s thighs would shake if it hit a sensitive area, the way he focused too intensely on not fucking himself on his new toy, the way his moans spanned from deep and guttural to high pitched and whiny. He loved watching the boy beneath him get fucked, even if he wasn’t the dick to be doing it. Loved seeing the way Juyeon’s hole gaped and looked empty just for a second when the toy was pulled from him. Loved the way the muscle moved begging for more before Juyeon’s voice could get to asking.

“You’re so pretty like this, Ju,” Kevin mused softly, grabbing Juyeon’s ass with his free hand to stretch, to see his ass swallow what was given to him.

“Sh-shut up. You can’t just say stuff like that.”

He was breathless, sounding more like a rough whisper, the “shut up” sending Kevin over as the boy picked up the pace. Kevin’s free hand held Juyeon’s hips in place tightly, fingers digging into the soft skin as he fucked into him roughly.

Juyeon’s moans completely filled the room, his mouth hung open and head thrown back. The sounds he made were heavenly, mixed with the jingles of bells on his antlers that Kevin found himself wanting more. He thrust the toy quickly, far past what his own stamina would have allowed if it was him. Juyeon’s knuckles were white grasping onto the sheets so tightly, eyes screwed shut at the feeling of being pounded into _over and over again_.

“W-wait, Kevin please-- Too much!”

Juyeon’s voice was strained, Kevin immediately listening and pulling the dildo from his ass. “Are you okay, baby?” Juyeon nodded lightly, gulping and catching his breath. His arms were shaking from holding himself up, very slowly moving to sit back on his feet. He turned his head gently to meet eyes with Kevin who gently rested a knee closer to him, his chest was heaving and he looked so beautifully fucked out. “Do you want to stop?”

Juyeon quickly shook his head before pulling Kevin into a messy kiss. The position was hard to truly meet lips nicely but Kevin stabilized him by gasping his cheek gently, before pulling away. 

Kevin shimmied his way up to the top of the bed, Juyeon watching intently. He moved the pillows behind his back, legs sprawled out in front of him as he quickly pushed the cuffs of his dress shirt that had fallen back up to his elbows. He pat his lap, Juyeon quickly moving up to straddle his hips.

The untucked dress shirt was silky smooth, Juyeon’s hips immediately grinding down against the feeling. A little whine fell from his mouth, meeting eyes with Kevin who simply watched him in awe, chasing the feeling of his dick finally being touched.

Kevin gently pulled Juyeon into a kiss by the back of the neck, forcing him to lean forward and pulling him by the waist up farther in his lap. He moved the hand with the toy behind him, placing the tip at Juyeon’s entrance and slowly pushing it in.

Juyeon moaned into Kevin’s mouth as soon as he started moving, mouth opening for Kevin’s tongue to push into his mouth. He moved his hips against Kevin’s hand, meeting his strokes with little noises of pleasure. 

Kevin gently wrapped a hand around Juyeon’s waist, tightening his grip against the skin to pick up the pace. He fucked the toy into him quickly, Juyeon breaking the kiss to let out a beautiful noise, signaling Kevin had hit his prostate. Juyeon’s head fell into the crook of Kevin’s neck, panting and whining as the toy hit that spot over and over again.

All of it was too much for Juyeon, trying to move away from the thrusting that was making his thighs shake against Kevin’s figure only for Kevin’s fingernails to dig deeper into skin. He bit at his lip to hold back the screams of pleasure bubbling up in his chest. He had never been fucked so good than in this moment, the movement of his hips trying to escape the pleasure only for his tip to brush against Kevin’s silky shirt.

“K-Kev, I’m gonna--” He could barely get the words out, his moans and noises cutting it off, eyes screwed shut and his body overheating, “Don’t wanna get your shirt--”

“It’s okay, I’ll get it cleaned later. Just cum for me, baby boy.”

The pet name sent Juyeon over, a broken sob spilling from his lips as he came over his sweater and Kevin’s nice dress shirt. Kevin rode out his high with the toy, Juyeon’s entire body shivering in pleasure and grasping onto Kevin’s waist for support.

They lied like that for a while, Juyeon catching his breath and cooling down from his high. Kevin’s dick was still half hard in his pants, not enough to be uncomfortable but still something he’d take care of when he got home.

“Thank you, Kev. I needed that.” Juyeon sighed softly, kissing Kevin’s neck softly. He shivered lightly at the feeling as Juyeon sat up in Kevin’s lap. “I’m sorry about your shirt.”

“Don’t worry about it, do you need help cleaning up?”

Juyeon climbed off Kevin’s lap moving to grab some tissues in an attempt to wipe his cum off Kevin’s shirt so he could at least leave partially presentable. “I’ll take a shower, don’t worry. Do you want me to clean this before you take it home?”

“Babe, just keep it,” Kevin laughed gently, placing the used toy on Juyeon’s bedside table, “Just text me if you want to use it again and I’ll come help, I won’t use it at home.”

Juyeon hummed in embarrassment, a blush rising on his cheeks. _He’ll come help._

Juyeon quickly grabbed PJs to take into the bathroom to change into after his shower, Kevin leaving Juyeon’s bedroom along with the memory of what had happened. He had basically forgotten by the time he put on his bomber jacket and grabbed his keys that his shirt was stained until the front door opened with Hyunjae and Eric giggling their heads off.

“So you guys did use the toy! Just let us know when you want some time _alone_.”


End file.
